borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:The Chopper
Variations ...Insane.... Just insane... When I first heard about this gun, I thought - MODDED. But it can`t be now with the patch, at the fact that numerous people have it now makes it all too real. So, judging by the clip size, RoF, and one trigger pull auto, you really only get two shots with this gun - with a full assault rifle SDU. Wow. The only way I could see this being used continuously is if you had 4 soldiers who each had a +20 ammo regen support gunner class mod... And even that might not be enough! Holy Toledo Batman! Tellegro 21:09, February 28, 2010 (UTC) It's awesome for the opening salvo against Crawmerax. Get 4 people with them and all use it at his eye when he first comes up. Wastes a load of his health, and you just have to wait for your support gunner (if you have one on your team, which you should) to recharge its ammo and you can do it again =P Steel _ 21:19, February 28, 2010 (UTC) does anyone have it. if so i really want it-ISpitch 21:50, February 28, 2010 (UTC) the _only _ way to stop this weapon from emptying its magazine is to switch weapons. zoom/no zoom machs nichts. 00:02, March 1, 2010 (UTC) No its not the _only _ way. Hitting Reload button can stop the rain of bullets. Sinael 19:34, March 1, 2010 (UTC) :im sad to say i did not even try that. ty sinael. 09:45, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Is there a special prerequisite that must be met for Motorhead to drop this? I've been killing him over and over for more than an hour, exiting and re-entering each time, and so far I never got this. Lvl45 Support Gunner, first playthrough. please sign posts to talk and forum pages (4 tildes ~). afik the item is just rare, like the backpack upgrades in playthrough 2 (edit - used to be{edit - are}). i was in playthrough 1, 2 person mutli, 2 mordecais, pc. 02:18, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Best weapon to score Second Wind. I just got it and it was only the second time i went to fight motorhead (had scavenger mod if it makes any difference) lol it's insane, has 0.0 accuracy, but I LOVE IT 00:21, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Got now one as well 44.6 accuracy damage i dont know but its so lawls, almost replaces my shotgun^^ -demonique Finally got one! Strange, it's lvl 44. MeMadeIt 01:42, April 2, 2010 (UTC) anyone ever found one with an elemental effect on it? -eddie91 The Chopper sounds like one hell of a gun! :O And btw, you can stop it by reloading or meleeing. I read that on the wiki page for the gun. :P It can be a pain to get, I fought him like 10/20 times before I got it. Gives you time to work on your proficencies. No it's not a palindrome because spelt backwards it's !RARB RARB !RAR yet another useless post on a weapons page Somehow, I think that it is maybe its more like this RAR BRAR BRAR ... oh wait, it IS the same sequences of letter spelt forward and backward aside from the "!" Skeve613 20:32, May 4, 2010 (UTC) Specifically, it has a burst fire rate of 200,000, but since ammo clips aren't 2,000 rounds, it has the same effect. (Add the "rage" prefix and you'll see it's 200,500% Burst Fire Count) - just something interesting i noted :) ~Kabs :Nice find, thank you for sharing. --Nagamarky 12:02, June 11, 2010 (UTC) this is just a theory, but if 4 support gunners with ammo regen mods all threw out their turrets with ammo regen and supply drops at the same time and place, the regen might be able to keep up with the fire rate of the gun. four soldiers with unlimited chopper ammo would be pretty deadly. might be worth a try. again, this is just a theory. Kaonous 06:54, June 12, 2010 (UTC) :thank you mr reeves. that is just the kind of wild speculation that justifies discussion pages. we need to try this asap. my soldier is standing by, as is frank's (whether he knows it or not). sound theory well done. 09:50, June 12, 2010 (UTC) :If my soldier's assistance is required, do let me know as well. --Nagamarky 11:33, June 12, 2010 (UTC) ::Nagamarky and i tried this and at 72 rounds per second it just doesnt keep up. maybe if only 1 soldier was firing. 22:16, June 30, 2010 (UTC) ::: Ammo regenr ate doesn't depend on how many people are firing. Many times during that game I was testing that when you weren't firing, and it still failed miserably; not even halfway there, so I doubt 4 supp gunners would make a diff even with turret help. --Nagamarky 22:25, June 30, 2010 (UTC) :::: Did you try this with an 11.6 RoF Chopper, or just the 18.8? Would it be enough of a difference? Chuck Gravy 03:49, July 11, 2010 (UTC) :::i dont think so mr gravy. it was kinda sad really. nagy and i gunning down the horizon like tom cruise in Taps. then silence for like forever while regen, even taking turns. 06:08, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Dear modders, I'm not sure if you all tried this or not for the chopper: lowering the ammo cost to 1, increase bullet spead to 12 and giving it 100 ammo regneration per second. Annomous 5:18, June 30, 2010 this should not be possible without scorpio/stock construct and hex edit. if you have another procedure please explain. 22:12, June 30, 2010 (UTC) I have 3 :D .One of them hold more ammo than the max assualt rifle cappacity (1120) Oh dear, this gun is one mean f*** of a weapon. Got my first one after like 10 to 15 kills of Motorhead which was lvl 48. My new one (didn't count all tries) is lvl 61 an really kicks ass. There goes the screen: It's incredible how quick it sucks live away from bosses, I'm just bloody loving it!--Mitleidspender 14:40, July 16, 2010 (UTC) I WANT ONE! As a full auto master I MUST HAVE IT!!!! RAR! BRAR! BRAR! I'll just keep killing Motorhead over and over again. Double Anarchy FTW! --Ishimura Elite 15:53, December 5, 2011 (UTC) Got it yay! Damage 339x4 firerate 11.6 and with my support gunner mod that increases teamammo capacity by 30%, magazine is 1120 rounds. my entire full stockpile of rifle ammo with highest SDU. And it still doesn't fill the entire magazine. lol. epic. --Ishimura Elite 21:39, December 5, 2011 (UTC) Lucky I feel bad for those who farmed him a lot, I found one on my second try. It sucks though ;)Helpme19 23:38, August 15, 2010 (UTC) I got it on my first try, i killed him the first time for the mission and it dropped. Its a pretty bad version, but its still awesome. Tatterman 3:17 April 3rd, 2011 Is my Chopper broken? I got the Chopper when I killed Motorhead for the second time, so I think that was pretty lucky. What sucks though is that my Chopper has an accuracy of 0.0 and I'm wondering if this is normal for Playthrough 1? HanzBejinker 02:39, September 21, 2010 (UTC) : Choppers all have horrible accuracy - a variant with the best parts only has 47.1 accuracy. If the parts are bad enough, it will lower the accuracy rating all the way down to (and beyond) 0.0 02:41, September 21, 2010 (UTC) ::Speaking of this weapons accuracy, whenever I fire mine (a 47.1acc variant) the cross-hairs stay the same unlike other weapons where sustained fire increases the bullets spread, and I haven't read about this effect anywhere else. So basically, to anyone with a 47.1 accuracy version could you check if yours does the same thing as mine because aswell as the large clip this could also be an ability of the choppers red text that people have yet to notice. 18:32, September 22, 2010 (UTC) ::Mine has 0 accuracy and I'm on 2.5. It's probably pretty common. Kinda seems fitting since, you know, RAR! BRAR! BRAR! Ishimura Elite 02:52, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Interesting... GearCalc Out of some boredom I opted to construct this weapon in GearCalc and with Body/Barrel5 and Mag4 the damage is listed as 292x4(Mag5 is 297x4. Mag5/Barrel4 is 324x4) which is obviously higher than the max listed. So my question is; has anyone gotten a Chopper with damage that high or is only possible through GearCalc? 18:37, September 27, 2010 (UTC) So heres a thought why not combine the chopper's red text with that of the Doves red text. For a modding stand point its possible maybe but not 1.30 possible, but still worth a shot. : Because combining names and red text does not grant the weapon the effects of both legendaries - the only way to do that is by inserting both parts into the gun, which is not possible due to difference in weapon type. 02:10, October 25, 2010 (UTC) Here's an interesting one. I changed the name of the Chopper to Anarchy Matador and now it has 8 projectiles with 42095 DPS! THAT"S 42,095 DAMAGE PER SECOND!!!!!!!!!!!! That is amazing!!!!!!! And it's only level 61, imagine the possible dps for the same weapon at level 69... 23:36, December 16, 2010 (UTC) Another thought... has anybody tried to combine the dove and the chopper after deleting their Borderlands cache and just not downloading the patch? I'm not really sure how modding weapons worked before that... : The patches which restrict mods are required for DLC3. No Chopper. 06:25, February 20, 2011 (UTC) What if someone with DLC3 hands you a Chopper when you don't have DLC3... would that work, cuz I was thinking of a dove invader combo... John Shea 19:12, February 20, 2011 (UTC) : Separate patch that is required to run DLC3 restricts mods. Players on different patches cannot play with each other. 20:17, February 20, 2011 (UTC) : Ah of course. Hadn't thought of that... lol. Just out of curiosity would a crazily modded invader/dove/nemesis type thing work? That would be insane.John Shea 21:44, February 20, 2011 (UTC) : : Uhh if you don't have DLC3 and obtain a DLC3 weapon. The item card will have red text on top (similar to having a weapon with a higher level requirement than what you have) : "Requires Secret Armory". You can pick up the weapon but it will be just unequippable. If you transfer your save file from one comp with DLC3 to another without, any DLC3 weapons will be unequipped 01:12, February 21, 2011 (UTC) : Right... I'll just shut-up now :P John Shea 03:45, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Drop specifics So with the wiki page saying it only drops from Motorhead (During *his quest*) does that mean that: :A: The gun only drops when the quest is active regardless if he respawns afterwards? :or :B: It can drop from him anytime he's killed, regardless of if yu turned the quest in and just farmed the hell out of him afterwards? :I won't be doing Play2 of Knoxx for a good while, but I want to make 100% sure whether this is a 1 shot item or not. 09:02, January 17, 2011 (UTC) The Chopper has a chance to drop just like any other unique Boss gun in game, anytime the boss is killed. The chopper however seems to to have a very rare drop rate and wont drop every time Motorhead is killed. It may in fact take many kills to drop a chopper.Veggienater 12:21, January 17, 2011 (UTC) ::Aighty, thanks. I knew it was extra rare, I just wanted to make sure if I could farm the boss until I got it or not. 15:31, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Got the best Chopper I've ever seen earlier today. Didn't know they came this strong... The best 47.1 Acc Chopper does 339 damage at level 68, the highest damage chopper does 370 but only has 6.4 Acc-- 01:13, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Haha ok... apparently I don't have the strongest :P Man thsese are hard to come by :( Oh and yours even has 12 more rounds i a clip than mine haha, but mine doesn't say "extra clip size"... weird... John Shea 16:58, February 21, 2011 (UTC) I'm assuming that the 536-round permutation is of the smallest magazine. Since the itemcard only shows the deviation in a weapon's stats from the standard, the magazine size difference will not be reflected, and neither will The Chopper's boost of +500. 17:07, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Does it really matter? you already have a bazillion rounds in the clip..12 isn't gonna make a diff 04:02, February 23, 2011 (UTC) JS was asking about clip size percentage not displaying. 08:57, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Iv so got to get this gun! It looks like a Glorious revolution but with a bit more beef on it. Accuracy fail So I constructed a Chopper in gearcalc and it said "-32.6 Accuracy". Or something like that. Anyway, does that mean that the gun fires backwards or something? (stupid question, I know) Auntarie 14:55, May 9, 2011 (UTC) :Nah, 0% accuracy corresponds to a cone of about 22° (give or take). At -32.6% accuracy, it will be at about 34° or something, I'd say (you get the point). Keep in mind though that inside borderlands, it will be displayed at 0% accuracy, but will actually be much worse than that. 15:02, May 9, 2011 (UTC) In other words, it will shot everywhere but directly at the target you are aiming at unless you are right on top of it. 20:28, May 9, 2011 (UTC) RAR! BRAR! BRAR! For people wondering what the red phrase for The Chopper is refering to, it's refering to a motorcycle (a.k.a. chopper) being started or reved up. Motor head has a motorcycle motor hooked up to his back, where he gets his name (even though he has no head and there is no motor where his head should be). 23:06, July 27, 2011 (UTC)McRedidyred Read the Chopper page, check triva: voilá. All in all a meaningless "statement of the obviousness". I... I am the King! 23:20, July 27, 2011 (UTC) I know but everybody was saying it was a reference to other things. Just wanted to state an option. 23:47, July 28, 2011 (UTC)McRedidyred :play nice jaeger. its a talk page. 00:33, July 29, 2011 (UTC) It's cool, I expected somebody to say that. 02:51, July 29, 2011 (UTC)McRedidyred My appologies about that it's just me trying to show people to look before posting i did not mean anything harsh. I... I am the King! 21:53, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Request noted. 18:06, August 1, 2011 (UTC)McRedidyred : By the way, another possible reference is the Tommy gun (Thompson). A nickname for it was The Chopper, and it shot very fast, had a big magazine, and wasn't very accurate. It was a favorite among classic gangsters or mobsters. 03:24, August 4, 2011 (UTC)McRedidyred not dropping I've tried to get it exactly 47 times over the past two days and he has still not dropped it!!! - XxEKRxx (Talk) 06:56, 19 August 2011 :hes not a very giving kinda guy is he. have you tried playing with others? 13:46, August 19, 2011 (UTC) ::Lol I ended up getting it on my first kill on 2nd playthrough on my second level 69 siren. Wasn't even farming, was just doing for the mission, and wow this thing wastes ammo fast lol. Probably gonna end up collecting dust in my Underdome bank though :P 06:59, October 21, 2011 (UTC) :::Did it again, this time on my soldier class. 1st playthrough 1st kill, another Chopper lol. Is this thing actually rare? 13:29, October 31, 2011 (UTC) ::: ::Third time on playthrough 2.5 and I got it. It kinda seems like a common drop rate for every boss. Just gotta try your luck I guess. Ishimura Elite 02:54, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Disputed rarity I was recently hunting a Chopper because last time I played borderlands I never got one. It took a while but I was under the impression it was going to, as I tried before and just got bored. After that, though, I felt confident enough to try to grab a Leviathan. I hopped on my siren for faster runs and spent what seemed like hours getting one of those, too. What struck me is The Chopper's page states it's rarer than other unique drops, but to me it seems to be very comparable to all non-guaranteed drops (The Dove, Patton etc). Why does it stand out apart from not being a quest reward, and if that's the only way, what does drop rarity have to do with it? Keep in mind I'm not saying it's not fairly rare, I'm just saying there seems to be a whole slew of comparable weapons. 19:46, June 9, 2012 (UTC)